I wish I'd just disappear
by MeAndMyReflection
Summary: "How does it feels to touch the light?". Kageito is a child that never able to touch the light since he was still a child. He was now 15 years old and he never touch the light till now. How does it feel to become the abnormal? Warning for the bad grammar. R & R?


**A/N :**

**Ega : Wow! I'm back!**

**Akuru : And I hope you won't continue the previous story that you have delete! You such sadistic to me!**

**Ega : *hit on Akuru head* you deserve it.**

**Akuru : Tsundere!**

**Ega : *glare Akuru with dark aura* What did you SAID?! I'll make sure that you become a BEEF STEW this TIME! *pulls out fire thrower* GET YOURSELF PREPARE! *run to Akuru direction***

**Akuru : … I'm so die. *runaway until out of reading corner***

**Ega : Comeback here, you SHIT! *chase Akuru until out of reading corner***

**Haru : … Ega is so childish..**

**Hakurei : Watch out with your words! You can die as well!**

**Haru : No, I won't. I'm immortal!**

**Mai : Stop it guys! Shall we tell the story?**

**Haru and Hakurei : *stare each other and then see Mai* We shall!**

**Hakurei : Okay! I wonder if people already know Kageito.. Kageito is a fanloid based by Kaito and he was like his other side of Kaito. Like me. I was a fanloid that was based by Len and my full name is Fukuon Haru! This story is based by his creator (Bokujyuu) original song, "I wish I'd just disappeared". I hope you like it!**

**And while the readers read the story.. LET'S STOP EGA!**

**Haru: And warning for the ugly grammar. I hope you enjoy the story!**

That children are playing again on the park.

Like usual, I, Kageito, was watching them from afar, sitting under the shadow of the wall.

Chasing each other. Playing each other. Smiling each other. Laughing each other. Something I never done before.

"The sun is so bright today! It make me so happy!" said a girl with a long teal hair.

"It melts my ice cream!" said a boy with a gorgeous blue hair sadly.

"Don't worry! I have a lot ice cream in my house! We can eat it together!" said the little girl with a short brown hair.

"Really?! Thanks!" reply the blue boy happily.

"Your sushi is tasty!" said a boy with a purple hair to the girl with a shiny long pink hair.

"Thanks.." said the girl with tsundere blush.

…..

I wonder how does it feel walking under the sun. It must be so fun.. But I can't. I just.. can't.

Why?

Maybe..

It is because..

I am the God of shadow?

Want a prove?

I stand up from the wall that I was previously sit on and walking toward the light. Do you want to know what am I trying to do? I want to touch that light that I never touch before.

Almost there…

I almost touch it…

*The shadow move fighting the light direction and cover him for the light*

"Cih. You do that again, shadows. Can you just stop that for awhile? Just a small touch. I just want to touch it a bit!"

_You won't able. And you know that._

"Shut up. Do you think I care?"

_You need to. For your sake._

"I DON'T CARE! I will touch it and you won't STOP ME!"

_Oh, please understand, Kageito. You will turn into a dust if you touch the light and of course we won't allow that to happen._

"Why? Why can't you just leave me for awhile?! I tired of being alone and tired being with you! Now leave!"

…_no._

"Why.."

_Don't runaway.. You will never runaway from us.. You need us.._

I ran..

and ran..

and ran..

Anywhere where I won't hear their stupid voice to me! But no matter how far I ran, they keep following and cover me. And they keep try to convince me with an alluring words that makes me sick every time I hear it.

_We are your friends.._

_We are your soul.._

_We are your existence.._

_Why can't you understand?_

_The light hate you._

_They runaway from you, they tease you._

_They want to vanquish you._

_No matter how hard you try…_

_Your existence.._

_Will never realized by them._

_That's why.._

_Play with us.._

_WE WON'T HARM YOU~~_

"SHUT UP! I'm begging you, JUST SHUT UP!"

All their words.. All their affection.. It sounds like a tease in my ears. I just can't stand it..

All I want is.. freedom.

Just a small freedom. The day, where I won't hear their voice. The day, where they will stop cover me. The day..

Where I will be able to touch the light with my body.

But now, they still chasing me and calling me like hell, and I just want them to stop it!

…

Oh NO..

The park where that children play.

All this time, I just spinning around and comeback to this place?

The place where is no shadow..

..I'm doom..

I stop and glare the field with full with fear. I can't go to the field. But behind me, the shadows is going to catch me!

Which should I choose?!

…

No matter which one I choose, it have no difference. They will never leave me.

So I choose to run to the field and let the light come to me.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Don't you get it? It's useless. The light hate you._

"Shut up.."

_Even the sky was your domain. The cloud erase the sky and cover it for you. You should be happy about it.._

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'm not happy with it at all! JUST SHUT UP!" scream me to the shadows.

I just remember something…

That children..

I look to my side and see the children is panicked.

"Nee.. Why the sky suddenly become very cloudy?" said the girl with the teal hair worriedly.

"But the weather was really good previously!" said the blue boy annoyed.

"Stop complaining and go shelter in my place!" said the brown girl pulling the blue boy.

"Ah! Your sushi! Your sushi!" said the purple boy quickly pack all the sushi into the box lunch.

"Just forget that and quickly shelter in Meiko house!" scream the pink girl to the purple boy but ignore it. After he pack all the sushi into the box lunch, he hold the pink girl hand and run together.

I alone again..

"This is all because of you.." blame me to the shadow.

_No.. It was you.._

"What?" and then, I somehow feel that they are sneer at me.

_It was your fault for choosing a wrong decision.._

"It all happen because you accidentally pointing me to this park again!"

_If you just let us catch you, this won't be happen._

"If I let myself caught by you, I must be insane because doing that!"

_Because you are insane._

"What-"

_You're existence.. is the insanity itself for this world_

"I am not.. I AM NOT!"

_Why can't you just admit it? You are.._

"Shut up.."

_PATHETIC.. PATHETIC.. PATHETIC.._

"I… I! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!"

…

…

…

…

…

Sometimes I wonder.. Are the light is really hate me?

If they really didn't hate me..

Then why..

They never let me meet them?

"_HAHAHAHA!"_

Ahahaha.. I know…

Of course I know why!

I have know this since the very beginning!

It because..

"_HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE JERK! NONSENSE! DISGUSTING!"_

Yes..

It because they hate me..

NO one..

LOVE ME.

And so, I am crying under this darkness and the cloud did the same thing like I do. They are also crying with me creating a rain. But I know they weren't crying for me, it was their tease to me. They enjoy see me suffer. They like to see me think that the World is nothing to me.

And that was true.

I always..

Think like that.

Sometimes…

I wish..

I would just disappear…

From this darkness.

**A/N:**

**Ega: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Haru: GWA!**

**Hakurei: WOA!**

**Akuru: Do you have to scream?**

**Ega: Yes, I am! The first Kageito story I make!**

**Mai: Happy is allowed, but not until that far you know?**

**Ega: AAAah! Why people always against me?!**

**Hakurei, Akuru, & Haru: Because you are wrong from the very beginning!**

**Ega: I hate you guys! For punishment! *show Mia horrible cooking***

**Akuru: What the-**

**Haru: No way..**

**Hakurei: You joking me, right?**

**Mai: I think there is no kidding if with Ega. Me too?**

**Ega: Yes, you are! NOW! EAT THIS!**

**Hakurei, Akuru, Mai, & Haru: NOOOOO!**

**Mai: Why I must get INVOLVED?!**

***few minutes later..***

**Hakurei: ..Haru managed to escape.. Bleurgh.**

**Akuru: Ughh… I'll never eat Mia food again.. It was a killer..**

**Mai: Hah..HAH.. And why does she must the one that create me?**

**Mia: Looks like everyone enjoy my food!**

**Hakurei, Akuru, & Mai: NO WE DON'T!**

**Ega: Great job, Mia!**

**Mia: Hehehe.. *blush* BTW, PLEASE REVIEW! MASTER WOULD LIKE SOME ADVICE AND SUGGESTION! HOPE YOU WOULD ALSO LIKE TO FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW IT! SEE YOU LATER!**

**Ega: Now.. SEARCH HARU!**


End file.
